Dual Hearts
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: Rule: What to NOT mix with a single, male, mutant ninja turtle! Raph x Angel [OneShot]


You know, one of these days, my thoughtless antics will be the death of me.

I'm not exactly talking about my charms, you know? Being a damn good looking male, for a freakin' five foot tall, mutant turtle, I think it's a gift and a curse, being a turtle. I always despised what I was when I realized I could never be accepted within the humans, like a real person or a respected being, so I guess it's only natural that I tried to befriend them, the humans, hoping that one day, they might see beyond my physical appearance, and accept me for who I am in the inside, and not the outside.

But- seriously, no matter how farfetched it sounds, no one said it'll end up into a situation like this!

Loosing a poker game to a girl, now that's something you don't see everyday! And I weren't even going easy on her! Not at all, I was actually struggling to win! She's too damn good! But I lost, and there was a penalty for the loser, and now, as the winner, she told me that I have to put this- **thing**!- on in front of the whole family? It's so embarrassing! As if having Mike shoving the loss in my face was not enough, Don and Leo's smirking is so going into my black list for payback, once all of this is over!

"Come again?" I asked her, my blood rushing up my face, warming my cheeks, "You have **got** to be kidding me!"

"Nope!" she laughed devilishly, grinning wide, "You lost the poker game, so put them on!"

I swallowed my dignity, reminded of my loss to a girl, "Angel, are you sure I- ?"

"Raph, are you a man or are you a mouse?" she pouted, arms crossed.

"I'm a freakin' turtle!" I growled embarrassedly, looking at the thing in my hands.

Mike was staggering, helplessly leaking giggles quite clearly, unable to bottle them in.

She laughed, her eyes carrying a mischievous twinkle, "Well all the better!"

I twitched a brow ridge, '_The damn brat is enjoying this, isn't she._'

Sobering a few notches, she pushed the item in my hands closer, "C'mon, Raph! Put them on!" she urged pleadingly.

I heavily sighed, "Fine!" I unfolded the item and stared at it disgustedly.

Unfortunately, I was not allowed to put it on in privet, I have to do it right here in front of them. I fought the prickly shudder that crawled up my skin and collected my courage, once swallowing what's left of my dignity; again, I took off my pads, then opened the thing and slipped my legs into it. First the left leg, then the right, then I tucked in my tail and tugged it up, fastened on the belt around my waist, and zipped it. I nervously ran my hands over my hip, caressing the rough, yet durable material hugging my body, it felt comfortably- wrong in so many ways.

"Damn, how do humans wear this thing and still walk!" I grumped, twitching my pinned tail, hoping for a more comfortable position, "They're so damn tight!" I hooked my thumb in the belt and tugged a little, adjusting it around my waist.

Leo gave a whistle, "Damn, Raph! You actually look good in those!" he laughed.

"Yeah, after all, Raph had always been the sexiest in jeans or clothes in general!" Mike laughed.

I sent them a death glare, for I know whenever Leo and Mike agree on something, chaos ensues!

"Damn, you're so damn sexy I could eat you!" Angel hooted, blushing.

'_Shove it!_' I wanted to tell her off, the damn little teenager, but Sensei was there.

"I- still find it quite- strange." Sensei spoke, "I did not think there were many clothes that would fit around the shell."

"Yeah, well this is one size fits all." Angel grinned and then casually walked, circling me.

I yelped when her hand struck my rear, so I twirled around and cried, "What the F#ck was that for?"

Her grin was threatening to split her reddening face, '_Damn, she's cute when she's blushing._' my heart started throbbing, slamming harshly against my plastron. The others couldn't contain their giggling laughter, it was so humiliating, and as much as I wanted to rip the thing right off, and dash to my room to beat the stuffing out of my punching bag, I knew I had to stand my ground, like it or not.

'_The F#ck!_ _The damn b!tch is seriously enjoying this!_' I bit back a loud growl, twitching my fingers, clinching and unclenching hands, wanting to reach out and strangle her by the throat.

"Tut tut!" she wiggled a finger, smirking widely, her other hand on her hip, "Remember the deal, Raph! You have to do what I say for a whole hour, and the deal was that you put the jeans on and not complain!"

"Why I ought to- !" I began, but then stopped as soon as I started.

She walked closer and hooked her fingers in the pockets, pulling me closer, pressing her lower body right onto my plastron, "Or would you rather do the penalty?" she half growled, half purred.

I swallowed, heat threatening to melt my cheeks off at our dangerous closeness, '_I am **so** going to make you **pay** for this!_' I hissed darkly.

Oddly enough, she grinned wider, '_Oh I can hardly wait!_'

Angel unhooked her fingers from the collar-belt of my jeans, and then stepped away, swinging her hip, and the others just eyed us uneasily, each carrying an expression of either sheer embarrassment of her approach (Donny), to amused shock (Leo), and to overly gleeful (Mike). Leo looked like he was bottling a laugh that was about to explode, his face faintly colored under a shade of pink, Don was pretty much blushing his face off, but keeping the comments to himself, thankfully, unlike Mike who kept ribbing me about Angel's swat.

Sensei was sitting on his armchair, eyeing me wearily with that little smile at the corner of his mouth, and the constant twitching of his whiskers. Every now and then, he's glance at Angel for a minute or two, then back at me, almost as if he's expecting her to do or say something, and it worried me if there was something going on without my knowledge.

Yeah well, I hate to admit it, when I first started hanging out with Angel, or more like her hanging around me, after we helped Casey from the Purple Dragons, then later after saving her brother, then around that Christmas night when we tried to help Casey hook with April, I never thought she'd have these kinds of feelings towards me, that she'd fall for me.

Honestly speaking for myself, I thought she was more Don or Mike's type, but with us being freaks, mutant turtles and all, I never thought that it'll even happen, it took me by surprise.

But- damn! She sure knows how to turn a guy's heat a few notches! Making me wear this thing, damn thing is squeezing my tail, along with my sanity, and the tightness in my shell is not making things better!

I look at Angel, with her curly dark purple hair and those lovely chocolate brown eyes, dressed in that simple tight jeans, '_Nice ass._' I smirked, and that black shirt topped with a grey vest. Her slender figure, those narrow shoulders, that nice hip, those pretty, lengthy legs, her sweet ass, her small, delicate looking feet, her interestingly mounded breasts, that long, graceful neck, those pouty lips, that cute little nose and that wickedly childish grin, and those lean but mean hands of her, she makes a great pickpocket, that's for sure.

She's whispering something to Don and Mike, and they stifle their mirth of laughter, '_How suspicious._' I felt a muscle twitch at the corner of my mouth, as a pang of jealousy washes over me, but I quickly brush it off.

True that Angel and I never were _that_ close, and honestly, I keep pushing her away.

She likes me, almost to the point of obsession, I don't know why, I still don't understand women. I guess she just saw something about me she found charming, and every time I try to brush her off, to tell her that it's not gonna work between us, that we're too damn different, she simply comes back more stubborn and stronger than before!

Annoyingly, I can still feel the tingling sensation spreading on the spot where her hand swatted my butt! A very uncomfortable shudder prickles my skin again, and heat warmed my face again, it made my breath heave in my chest, just a little faster.

I perked in momentary relief, when everyone scattered to do their daily chores.

Unfortunately, I have to stay dressed in this damn thing for a whole hour, either that or I have to spend the next month delivering packages for her across town, some sort of charity project the church near her home is doing.

Well, doing charity doesn't sound so bad right now, but I guess when she said 'charity or pants' picking the 'pants' choice sounded easier, if I knew she meant pants, as in ass-tight jeans, I would have reconsidered the offer.

Heck, as much as I feel it's awful tight, I try to walk around and feel the rough cloth brush against my reptilian skin, and it's not making the tingle in my swelling tail any better, it just makes it a hell lot more uncomfortable.

'_How the hell do humans walk in this thing?_' I slowly made my way from the monitor area, where we all gathered earlier, fully knowing human bodies are less bulky than our, they don't have a shell, and their asses are a hell lot punier, lacking the tail, that's why slipping into pants is easier for them, than it is for us. With a disdained sigh, I tried to walk around, allowing my muscles to adapt to the tightness clamping around them, limiting their movement. It felt strange, in a comfortable kind of way, I can't explain it.

I headed towards the kitchen for a drink, all the swallowing from before was making me thirsty.

"So?" his voice piped out from behind me; mellow and concerned, "You alright?"

I sighed, "Shove it, Donny." I grabbed a glass and poured myself some water from the tap.

He chuckled merrily, "Look, I know it's- a bit embarrassing," he started.

"A **bit**?" I spat back, snarling, not daring to face him, "It was humiliating!" I guzzled the water in the glass.

He ignored me and continued, "-but I think extreme plans demand extreme measures."

Glass half empty, I swallowed and licked my lips, then turned and glared at him, "What do you mean?"

"She likes you." he answered simply, shrugging, ignoring my drained reaction, "The way I see it, if she can't, at least, get you to like her, then she might as well get a few kicks in making you react."

"So she's torturing me?" I growled, realizing what it all meant.

"Sure looks like it." He smiled teasingly, "Just play along, maybe she'll leave you alone when she's bored."

"I ain't no f#ing chew toy, Donny!" I hissed, anger rushing through my veins.

He was still smiling, "I know that, and so does she!" he tilted his head, "Maybe if you give her what she wants, she'll leave you alone?"

"Like what?" I growled lowly, debating between a ruthless spanking and a bruising kiss, "I could spar, that ought to give her a few kicks."

He sighed and shook his head, "You're slow," he mumbled, smirking, "that's not the type of kick she's looking for."

"I know, that's why I offered." I grumped and guzzled the rest of the water.

I paused, listening to the silence that followed, staring at the dirtied glass of water, watching a single droplet drizzle down the end and drip onto the counter, and I sighed softly, I thought back about Angel and me.

I mean, she's a nineteen year old, human girl with a drop dead gorgeous figure, and lots of boys to choose from, she's got her whole life ahead of her, she can go and do whatever she wants, whenever and wherever, while I'm a twenty three year old mutant turtle, I'm destined to live the rest of my miserable life isolated from society, to die as an insignificant nothing!

I still don't get it, why she likes me so much.

Think, Raphael, think. What could it possibly be that attracted her to you?

Hmm, you're a full fledged male, check.

You're literally tough shell, check.

You're a hotheaded, cold blooded bonehead, check.

You've got attitude and a temper, check.

You have a deep, sexy voice, check.

You're _Green_! Check.

You live in a sewer, check.

You're a freakin' mutant, triple check.

Yeah, everything is a turn on, it's just the wee problem that I'm not human that makes it a complete turn off.

I sighed and shook my head in frustration; I walked back to the sink, cleaned and rinsed the glass, then put it back where it belongs in the cupboard. No need to get Mikey barking at me for leaving dirtied dishes behind. I mean, for a mellow perky guy, Mike can be quite the b!tch when he's upset, and I am in no mood for his b!tching right now.

When I was done, I realized that Donny was gone, no longer standing at the kitchen's doorway, he probably got tired of me, and went back to do or finish whatever it was he was doing before.

'_Yeah, well who needs him!_' I muttered to myself, dejected.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks, having fun?" she waltzed in, grinning widely and swatted my butt again.

I big back a dark snarl, sighing in frustration, "What did I ever do to deserve your wrath." I growled inwardly.

"Hm?" she hummed and stood right behind me, "You wanna know why?"

Not facing her, I placed my hands on the counter, irritated.

Annoyingly, she hooked her thumbs in my belt again, "You've got a nice, tight ass, that's why."

I inhaled in a hitched yelp, my heart throbbing in my chest, "Gees, just how naughty can you get?" I muttered.

She giggled, "Aw c'mon Raph," she purred, wrapping her arms around me, her hands resting flat on my plastron. "I love you!" she whispered ever so softly, resting her head on my shell.

I swallowed, feeling her soft, smooth hands on my hard, plastron covered chest, with her thumb brushing my chest plates, feeling my heart throbbing and hammering in my head, I stilled for a moment, unmoving; '_Did- did she just confess her love to me?_' I gawked wide eyed and slack jawed at he empty sink, my heart throbbing in my head, deafening my ears.

For a moment, I just stood there, feeling her body heat seep into me like warm water trickling on cool skin, and I swallowed nervously; begging myself for a few calming breathes, debating anxiously if I should either lash out at her, haul ass out of here and become a hermit at some mountain top somewhere, and the idea sounded very appealing at the moment, or last choice, egged by the tightness in my shrinking lower shell, tearing off this damn jeans and f#ck her right here and now until she screams all the way to next week!

I chose neither, calming myself and willing for more coherent thoughts.

Once the throbbing in my chest lessened, and the blood stopped pumping into my privets, I simply, and as calmly controlled as I could, gripped her hands as gently as possible, pulling them off me, I turned around to face her. Locking eyes, I felt my chest rise and fall in an anxious pace, and the mischievous, lunging twinkle in her eyes was doing something to my head!

'_Damn it, Raph!_' I bit the inside of my cheek, heat warming my face all over again, I'm practically blushing worse than Donny, and the thumping in my chest is just making me so damn nervous, '_Think with your head, not with what's in your pants!_'

Her grin spread wider, but it was no longer mischievous, just longing, "Raph, I love you."

I felt dull, just a complete fool, and something about her body language was seriously taking over me, so with a frown, I gave a negative shake, "Angel, it won't work out." I reasoned tiredly.

Her smile fell, if only a little, and she sent me this sad, puppy eyed pout, "Please? Wont you give love a chance?"

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch, smiling, "You've been taking 'puppy-eye' lessons from Mike, weren't you." I stated.

Her puppy glance twitched and her lips curved into a tiny smile, "Is it working?"

I chuckled softly; it released some of the tightness in my chest, "Not really." I breathed.

Glancing down at our hands, I watched them, small and frail cradled in my big, green hands. They were so different, mine and hers. She's got small hands, soft and smooth skin, pale in soft milky tan, and her fingers are long and the tips are needle like and thin, showing a sign of grace and beauty. My hands, on the other hand, no pun intended, are rough skinned and dark green, the uneven feeling on my skin, because of the nicks and scars, littering my body, and my three fingers are like short, thick stubs, more like square shaped than cylinder round.

Pulled out of my thoughts, I felt my whole body freeze when she suddenly stepped closer, pressing her lips to mine! My eyes grew wider, as big as saucers, threatening to pop right out of their sockets, and I almost didn't feel her hands sliding from my grasp, they slid, flattened over my flat, smooth plastron, caressing the surface, they gingerly made their way up my chest, sending a continuous shiver over my prickling skin, over my collar bone and she circled her arms around my neck, fastening my head, deepening the kiss.

I closed my eyes tight, allowing the kiss to happen, and when her thumbs brushed against my cheek, I reached out, timidly putting my hands on her hip, not yet kissing back, waiting patiently until she pulled back.

When she pulled back, I still had my eyes closed, the throbbing in my chest was so intense, I was too dull to feel it anymore, it almost felt as if my heart stopped beating all together! I swallowed, and threw my head up, inhaling and feeling the tightness in my chest strengthen, I cant explain it, but that one simply kiss, it just- just… I don't know, I can't describe it.

I opened my eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling for a few seconds, before I looked down at her, and the twinkle was back in her eyes. Emotionally, a roaring torrent of mixed emotions and feelings quipped my curiosity, primitively, it caused excitement and apprehension to wrestle in my guts, and the true depths of my feelings confused me greatly, it was overwhelming.

The pit of my stomach was in a continuous flip-flop motion, and it felt quite cold for a while, before warming up for a moment, and then suddenly dropping cold again, it was very uncomfortable. I felt a bit lightheaded, and my scalp felt cold, like having cold water drip on me, but I blamed the later for the fact that I'm bald, I didn't know what else to blame it on.

I didn't know if the churning and twisting in my stomach, was either for the fact that I was experiencing an offer to make love, or I've eaten something that did not agree with me, but either way, I hope it's not the later.

After a long pause, Angel eyed me quietly, her expression unreadable, and when she leaned at me again for another kiss, I swallowed audibly and quickly pressed a finger to her lips, stopping her action, shushing her when she wanted to voice out a complaint. Timidly, I was hoping to buy more time to think my feelings about her more thoroughly. I didn't want to rush into this relationship, as adventurous and exciting as it feels, because I know it won't be fair to both of us, if I simply just stepped aside and let my privets do all the thinking instead of my brain.

"Angel," I began, thinking uneasily how to tell her how I feel without making her feel rejected, or offended, "I- you know I'm not the best with words, that and expressing my feelings," I began, and she slowly nodded, a tiny smile caressed her pink colored cheeks, and a cool shiver prickled my skin at the heavenly twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes, but soon after, a very irritating shiver started rattling my legs, I grew nervous, '_What? I'm not getting cold feet, am I?_' I swallowed, "I'm- not sure if this'll work between us."

Her expression was unreadable, for a long moment she just fixed her eyes to mine, and I didn't know if she was smiling slightly, accepting my answer, or waiting for me to say something more.

I decided to continue, "You know what I am, who I am, and what the future holds for me and my brothers, and- honestly," a nervous chuckle crept up my throat, "I- uh, I'm- flattered, no, scratch that, I'm- I'm practically floored with- with- " I paused, and she tilted her head slightly in bemused confusion. I blinked, feeling my chest rise and fall, my brain beginning to panic, "It's probably all just a big misunderstanding," I then frowned, exclaiming boldly how I feel, "There is nothing to work out between us, you're a human, I'm a mutant, there is nothing between us, we're- we're- !"

Again, she slapped her lips at mine and this time, she held my head tight, pressing her fine, small and thin, pouty lips at mine. For a moment, I inhaled the scent of her hair, and closed my eyes again, my hands moving from their spot on her hip and cupping her shoulders, gripping slightly, I willed my body to comply, to push her away, to rip myself from her lips, but I just- I couldn't.

Instead, my hands wrapped around her, pulling her closer, almost crushing her into my plastron.

With a gasp, we parted, and I stared at her, wide eyed and blinked, panting for breath and complementing what a good kisser she was. Angel's smile widened into a toothy grin, and her hands remained at the sides of my head, cupping my cheeks, her thumbs brushing the skin gently, softly. The strange twinkle was back in her chocolate brown eyes once more.

"Angel!" I began, though still heaving for a breath, "This isn't right!"

"Why not?" she whined; almost a whimper.

"Why so?" I countered, frustration welling inside of me, "I mean there are a hell lot of better looking guys out there, and humans like you! Why me?" I argued, not upset, more like confused, "I don't get it!"

She looked at me, her eyes searching, and her furrow eased, she narrowed and pecked me softly on the lips again, before drawing back and sliding her hands back to my shoulders, cupping them, "I- there aren't any guys like you around." She answered.

"Nonsense! If there are people like Casey, and he's practically my human soul-counterpart, then I'm sure there arte a lot of humans out there like us." I argued gently, my hands moving from her shoulders to cup her face.

She dropped her gaze, sighed softly and then looked back at me, "Raph, I've met a lot of guys out there, and I know that, in your eyes, they're better looking and are more suitable for me to choose from," she leaned on me again, resting her head under my chest, one hand stroked my plastron before her finger started following the scutes, it tickled, but I stilled my body, unmoving, "But- they're nothing like you! You're- sweet, considerate, caring and a big ol' softie!" she giggled, and I inwardly groaned, "And more importantly, you're a ninja!" she snuggled closer, pressing herself closer into me, "And how many ninjas, subtracting the Foot, are out there in New York."

I sighed softly, circling my arms around her, I rested my chin on her head, "I still don't feel its right." I grumbled, half listening to the soft thumping of my heart against my plastron, "You shouldn't feel this way about me, I'm a terrible choice for a boyfriend."

"Why so?" she snuggled closer, encircled with my arms.

"I'm a mutant, how many times do I have to repeat myself." I growled, halfheartedly grinning.

"Hmm, until my ears fall off." She giggled, and unexpected, I felt her hands slide down, grabbing the belt of my pants!

I yelped inwardly, feeling the heat rush up my face again, "What the shell are you- ?"

She grinned, sliding her hands in, "Hn, entertain me, wont you?" she breathed into my ear in a soft, husky voice.

I stiffened when her hands slid down my sides and under my belt, entering my pants, and I instantly lashed out, yanking her hands out and jumping away, my heart throbbing a thousand miles per hour in my chest, and heat threatening to melt down my brain! Glancing at my pants, I saw that the thing was unzipped, '_Damn, giving her ninja training turned out better than I originally thought._' I snarled to myself, cursing a few choice, colorful words, and it did not ease or cool down the heat rushing into my brain. '_Aw shell!_'

"What the hell were you thinking?" I growled embarrassedly, nervously trying to zip the thing back on, before anyone walked in on us.

She blinked at me innocently where she stood at the sink, "What? It's only been twenty minutes, but you looked uncomfortable, so I thought it might have been too tight, and I wanted to loosen it up a bit!" she blinked cutely and pouted.

"A warning would have been nice." I snarled, fumbling with the zipper, it refused to work.

"And pass the shocked look on your face? No way!" she giggled, that naughty twinkle back in her eyes, and then smiled wider when the zipper refused to work, "Besides, I think you look better this way."

I glared at her, "You in season or something?" I bit back a curse, I didn't mean to say it out loud.

She eyed me blankly for a moment, her eyes fixed on the obviously broken zipper, when her cheeks colored into a darker, soft shade of crimson, I swallowed, "I am now." She smiled, shrugging a shoulder.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, the zipper was jammed, that's for sure, "I give up."

"Here, let me try." She walked over, her hands reaching for the zipper.

"No way!" I cried embarrassedly, clutching the zipper again and trying to zip it back up.

She laughed, "There might be something stuck,"

With a half muffled growl, I let go of the cursed zipper and strode back to her, and she blinked, startled as to why I was advancing towards her so intimidating-ly, half wanting to bolt. Of course, before she got the chance to run, I clutched her shoulders and she yelped, blinking rapidly as her cheeks colored a darker shade of red, and I bit back a grin. With one mighty, careful yank, I pulled her up and sat her on the kitchen table, then slapped my hands down on the wooden surface and glared up at her. She clutched the edge of the table and blinked at me, confused and startled.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight here!" I growled loudly, ignoring how delicious she smelled, "I admit I like you, okay?"

She blinked, wide eyed and surprised, but I never gave her the chance to reply.

Pressing a finger to her lips, I grumped, "I'm not finished!" I hissed, and then drew down my finger, "Look, if you're so interested in me, I'm sure there are better ways of trying to get my attention than arousing me, unless you want a 180lb, short tempered, mutant, ninja turtle pouncing you to rape and/or f#ck your brain out, right on the spot!" I chided, clutching the table harder, "You could have just asked, was that so hard to do?"

She batted her eyelashes at me, her expression unreadable.

I locked eyes with her, trying to discern what she was thinking, and if what I said meant anything to her.

With a soft, sad little smile, she forked back a few stray bangs of hair, tucking them behind her ear, eyeing my- shyly?- and debating over her words, "So, you're saying- I could have just asked?"

Releasing the tightness in my chest, I nodded faintly, "Yes."

She nodded, quietly, she eyed me with a smile.

Her body language relaxed, her eyes softened, and relatively, I found myself doing the same. Relaxing steadily with her calming presence, I allowed my blood to flow naturally instead of pumping through my body, and listening to the rhythmic beating of my heart, echoing inside of me. The frantic shiver in my legs subdued, and I feel fully in control again.

I pressed my lips in a straight line, I tilted my head, "Angel?"

She perked and looked at me, curious.

"When did you realize you had feeling for me?" I asked, wondering when it all started.

She smiled shyly, "Ever since that day when we saved Casey."

I gawked, "Eh? But that was ages ago!" I argued.

"Well, I was still young, I really didn't understand my feelings that day." She said quietly, "When I first laid eyes on you, standing there with the truck's light beaming brightly, you just- you looked so godly hot!" she exclaimed, her cheeks coloring again, "I couldn't understand it, I thought it was just the adrenaline pumping in my guts, I didn't think much of it."

I nodded, listening to her half embarrassed, half excited voice.

"Then there was the time when Ryan disappeared, when I cried on your shoulder that day, I felt- strange." she admitted, smiling wistfully, "I remember I leaned against Mikey, too, that day, but it was nothing like when I leaned against you, it felt different."

I furrowed, another pang of jealousy and puzzlement stroked my senses.

"After- we saved Ryan, I just- I found myself thinking more and more of you guys, especially you, Raph, I was trying to figure out, to explain my feelings." She motioned with her hands, trying to express her feelings correctly.

Wanting to calm her down, to comfort her, I put one hand on her hip, the other cupped her cheek, and smiled.

She looked at me in silent gratitude for a second, then continued, "Then it hit me," we locked eyes, "that I love you."

She moved her delicate hands, timidly and carefully, if not nervously, one on my squared shoulder, the other on my cheek, and I inhaled slowly, bracing myself for what she's about to do. Heat warmed my face and tingled my skin for the umpteenth time today, when she pressed her forehead against mine, while the tip of her nose touched my snout.

"Raph?" she whispered softly, her thumb brushing my cheek, "Can I kiss you?"

I smirked, nuzzling her, "It's _may_ I." I corrected, "And yes you may." I leaned closer to press my lips to hers.

This kiss felt different, maybe because she didn't take me by surprise like the first few times, or maybe it's because I'm the one who's kissing, but it could also be the fact that we're responding to each other, not a one sided kiss. Whatever the case was, I didn't care, because I found myself pressing onto her, almost pushing her back-flat on the table, it took a little control to restrain myself from positioning over her.

Unfortunately, there was a long, loud whistle, it disturbed our little moment.

Startled, I broke the kiss, and Angel, upside down and all, and I jerked at the kitchen door to see Mike, in all his mischievous glory, grinning like a Cheshire cat, the grin was threatening to split his face into two equal halves! For a moment, I just froze, half laying my plastron flat over Angel's soft upper body, my hands holding her sides, while her arms were wrapped around my neck.

"My my, you two getting all up close and personal, already?" he smiled mischievously, "If you want, the cost is clear, you two can hop up to the bedroom, light a few candles, light some incense, hopefully before Sensei or anyone else comes around."

With a snarl, I grabbed the nearest object, fortunately an empty pot, from the counter and threw it at him, "Get lost!"

With a squeal and a girly scream, Mike ran off, dodging the pot, soon followed by laughter.

Grumbling, I pushed myself off Angel, and then helped her off the table, "Sorry about that."

She giggled, pecking my lips, "Don't be, it was the sweetest kiss I ever had."

I smiled, "I was talking about tossing that pot at Mike."

She blinked, paused and then giggled again, "Oh in that case, don't be, he deserved it for ruining our moment."

With a grin, I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a kiss, when done, I smirked, "You know, Mike could be right, my room provides more privacy." I wiggled an eye ridge.

She giggled like a little school girl and nodded, "Privacy sounds nice, right about now." She hooked her thumb in my pants again, "Besides, I think I can help you get out of this thing, too; if you want."

"It would be an honor." I lifted a hand and kissed her knuckles, "Shall we?"

She smiled widely, that twinkle in her eyes once more, "Yes, lets."

With a grin, I scooped her into my arms, she laughed a little and wrapped her arms around my neck. After sharing a sweet kiss, I snuck out of the kitchen, and fortunately, Mike was telling the truth and no one was around, so with Angel in my arms, I made my way to my bedroom, locked the door, and once I managed out of the damn jeans…

Well, let's just say we made beautiful music together.

I can't really explain the experience, but it's- pleasant, even if it started with a bet, or me loosing a bet, but in the end we're both content and happy, so why should I complain? Because right now, I can now honestly say that it was one of the best, remembered moments of my life. Not exactly a happily ever after, but that's a story for another day.

Whatever happens, she's my angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ah, blame the rating for the naughtiness, it's not what I usually write, I always stay under the PG or T rating, but I just felt like giving it a try.

I wanted to put something with Raph and Angel, simply because they're so much alike, so this is what came out.


End file.
